Phoenix Black
by the-4gotten-marauder
Summary: Harry and Sirius left the wizarding world after Voldemort was vanquished and three years later McGonagall has tracked them down, time has brought a lot of changes to Harry now known as Phoenix Black Will he accept the task McGonagall has for him H/D
1. Chapter 1

Sirius Black was sitting at his kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal and reading the paper. The pictures were not moving but Sirius had gotten used to that not long after leaving the wizarding world with Harry.

Sirius then looked up at the clock it was still early Harry wouldn't be home until at least midnight. After the war ended and Harry defeated Voldemort the boy had become depressed and eventually he decided to leave the wizarding world and most of the people in it.

Sirius was no longer legally needed to guard the teen but he felt he needed to make up for all the time he spent locked away in Azkaban. So here they were living in a muggle London town.

Sirius finished his cereal and moved to the living room turning on the television, he sighed almost wishing he had gone with Harry to the bar when invited. The teen had gotten into a habit of going to the pub to shoot pool almost every night normally Sirius went with him and made sure he stayed out of trouble, tonight he just hadn't felt like it.

As he lay sprawled on the couch watching T.V something happened that hadn't happened in a long time, the flames in the fireplace turned green. Sirius sat up in shock his wand was upstairs in his bedroom he had no way to protect himself.

A puff of ash flew out of the fireplace and someone in a hooded robe stepped out. Sirius got to his feet prepared to go down fighting with or without his wand.

"Sirius it is only me." The stranger pulled down their hood and the stern face of Minerva McGonagall was revealed.

"Merlin's beard Minerva!" Sirius placed a hand over his heart to keep it from jumping out of his chest. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Language Sirius." You shook her head but a smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "It took me forever to track you down."

"How did you finally manage it?" Sirius asked already knowing the answer.

"Remus finally told me where you were staying after I told him it was a request from the ministry and was extremely important." McGonagall openly smiled this time. "He always was more of a stickler to the rules than the rest of you."

"Well come in sit down." Sirius remembered his manners. "Can I get you some tea?"

"That would be lovely thank you. I see it hasn't gotten too terribly cold in this area yet." Minerva commented sitting down at the kitchen table.

"It's actually strange normally October is a little colder but.." Sirius shrugged sitting a steaming mug of tea in front of the Headmistress. "Now what is this request from the ministry?" He asked.

"Well actually it is for Harry I had hoped to find him here." Minerva stated looking around the kitchen. You could plainly tell there was no woman's touch but it was still rather warm and inviting with browns and reds and forest greens.

"Oh, yeah he lives here." Sirius grinned seeing her look around. "He's not home though he's across town at the pub. They were holding some sort of pool tournament tonight."

"Oh dear, I'm afraid this can't really wait I thought perhaps by coming this late in the evening he'd be home." She fretted unsure of how to precede.

"I can go get him." Sirius offered. "It's not that far. I can take my bike and be back in no time."

"Wouldn't it be faster if we apparated?" McGonagall questioned.

"Are you planning on going with me?" Sirius asked raising his eyebrow.

"I haven't seen Mr. Potter since he was sixteen Sirius, It's been three years and I have no desire to wait any longer." She huffed.

Sirius shook his head. "You probably aren't going to approve of what three years has changed you know." Sirius warned.

"I'm sure he's still an amazing good hearted kid." McGonagall's mind was made up she had loved Lily and James like children and Harry almost as a grandchild, not that she had ever told anyone that but regardless it's what she felt.

"Yeah when he wants to be." Sirius snorted. "You can't go like that." He then gestured to the Headmistresses clothing.

Minerva ignored his first comment and with a sigh transformed her robes into a pair of blue jeans and a long sleeve shirt.

They had to leave the house in order to apparate and McGonagall had no idea where she was going so as they entered an alley Sirius grabbed her hand turning and disappearing.

When the feeling of being squeezed through a tube subsided and another alley swam into view Minerva looked around nervously. This didn't look like the best part of town to be in.

"Do me a favor Minerva, Change your jeans black and make that shirt a little tighter fitting." He flinched slightly as if expecting the woman to hit him. She did no such thing though she looked at him strangely before fulfilling the request.

There were several motorcycles lining the sidewalk as they exited the alley.

Sirius went down the line examining each one until he found the one he was looking for. It was a black Harley with a ice blue phoenix painted on the gas tank. The seat had flames going up it in the same ice blue.

"Yup, He's here." Sirius confirmed while Minerva looked at the bike in shock.

"That's Harry's?" She questioned.

Sirius flinched a little at how loud she had spoken. He pulled her to the side as a couple of guys dressed in leather stepped out of the bar and headed to their bikes.

"Harry Potter does not exist in this world." He explained in hushed tones. "Here he is known as Phoenix Black. Call it a tough guy persona if you will but it's what makes him happy."

Minerva simply nodded her understanding unsure of how to reply to that.

"Stick close to me in here if you would." Sirius mumbled before opening the door ushering her in. Minerva had never seen such an array of people not even at the Hogs Head or the Leaky Cauldron. They all wore black clothing with chains and studs. There was leather as far as the eye could see.

A large group gathered towards the back of the pub and they were all deathly silent watching something going on in the middle of the group. There was a clacking sound and a faint rumbling as the group of people erupted into cheers.

"You cheated Black!" An angry voice filtered through.

"Aw Come on Reg you're just a sore loser." Came a cheerful and familiar voice.

There was a growl of anger and a large beefy looking man stomped out of the group to the bar throwing a long stick into the corner he ordered a shot of whiskey.

"What's the matter Reg? Did Phoenix beat you again?" Sirius asked patting the man's shoulder.

"I swear Black. That kid of yours should play pro." The man called Reg seemed to have calmed down a bit and Sirius chuckled.

"He does it for fun nothing more you know that as well as anyone else here." Sirius then walked away beckoning for Minerva to follow him. She did so quietly and timidly as they approached the loud group of people surrounding what she now saw to be a table with holes cut in the corners and sides. There was a young man who stood at about six foot or so, wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt and a pair of black jeans standing at the table egging people on.

"Come on, Who's next? Step right up Step right up. Who can knock me off the table."

No one seemed to want to take the challenge and they all stood around jeering on the others hoping someone would man up.

"What's wrong Phoenix? Don't your friends want to play with you anymore?" Sirius called out.

The young man looked up grinning broadly and worked his way through the crowd.

"Sirius, I thought you didn't want to come out tonight?" He greeted.

"I didn't but someone stopped by and demanded to see you so here we are." Sirius stepped to the side so that Minerva couldn't hide behind him any more.

"Minny!" The young man exclaimed pulling her into a hug. He had obviously been drinking and Minerva didn't recognize him.

She looked at Sirius suspiciously then eyed the heavily tattooed arms of the youth hugging her. Finally she looked up into his emerald green eyes. Those she would know anywhere.

She quickly returned the hug squeezing the man tightly. "Harry Potter," She whispered.

Harry appeared to have heard her however and hugged her tighter picking her up off the floor causing her to squeal in a most undignified manner before sitting her back down and letting go.

She promptly smacked him in the back of the head earning a few choice whistles and cat calls from Harry's friends.

"All right boys settle down." Harry laughed. "It looks like I'm being summoned home."

Everyone made noises of disappointment at the announcement.

"Don't worry. I'll be back to show everyone who the master is again tomorrow night." he teased before leading the way toward the bar.

He threw a wad of money on the counter for the bartender before leaving the building. Once out the door he promptly lit a cigarette. "So what brings you here Headmistress?" He questioned seeming much more sober now that he was away from his friends.

Minerva scowled at the cigarette and replied. "It's a Ministry matter, Perhaps we should go back to the house to discuss it."

Harry shrugged. "Alright then." He flicked the cigarette into the road and climbed onto his bike. "Want a ride?" He asked with a mischievous grin on his face.

"No thank you I do not desire a ride on your death machine." She retorted.

"Aw Come on Minny, It'll be fun and I promise not to go to fast." He begged giving her his best puppy dog eyes which were only slightly inhibited by the eyebrow ring and lip ring as he pouted.

McGonagall debated for a moment before finally giving in with a sigh. This might make the teen more amiable to do what she had come to ask him to do.

Harry grinned before looking around to make sure no one was watching he conjured her a helmet and patted the seat behind him.

Minerva groaned taking the helmet. What had she gotten herself into?

Sirius laughed so hard tears were forming in his eyes as he watched Minerva climb onto the bike and grab Harry's shoulders. A shriek could be heard as he pulled out and took off down the road.

He couldn't wait to tell Moony about this one.

Sirius walked slowly into the alley making sure he was alone and apparated home. Harry and Minerva arrived about ten minutes later. When the two came in from the garage Sirius was surprised to see the older woman was actually laughing.

"Who would have guessed that would be fun." She smiled.

Harry led her into the living room and turned off the T.V Sirius had neglected when they left.

"Sirius how many times do I have to tell you to turn things off when you aren't using them?" Harry lectured.

"Sorry dad," Sirius mumbled sitting on the couch with the teen leaving McGonagall to take one of the chairs.

This warmed Minerva's heart to see that even though Harry's appearance had changed drastically he still seemed to be a level headed intelligent youth.

She took a moment to fully absorb the changes. His hair was now shoulder length with streaks of red through it. There were no glasses to hide his eyes, He no longer looked like he was half starved with generous muscle tone apparent under his tight fitting shirt. The thing that bothered her the most about his appearance were the tattoos covering his arms, Literally covering them she couldn't see an untouched piece of skin anywhere from his wrist up to where his shirt sleeves began.

"So what is this Ministry business?" Harry asked kicking off his boots and propping his feet on the coffee table.

"You all aren't in trouble again so soon are you?" He teased.

"Actually no, things are going back to normal." Minerva gave a soft smile at the young savior. "However, it has been four years since you defeated Voldemort." She paused. Harry wasn't going to like what she had to say, she could just feel it.

"Yeah, I know I was there too remember?" Harry chuckled. Minerva started. This was not the severe boy who had left three years previously. It was a good change, she thought to herself.

"Well, the time has come for Mr. Malfoy to go back to trial. If you remember he was given a four years sentence, after which he would again stand trial and it would be decided if he was fit to re enter the world."

"Well good for the slimy git, what does this have to do with me?" Harry asked lighting up another cigarette.

"Kingsley has requested you be there. You are the one who suggested he be given a second chance after an allotted amount of time spent in Azkaban. You also knew him in school. You may be the best person to judge rather he is able to be rehabilitated or not." Minerva explained then braced herself waiting for Harry to lose his temper and explode like he would have when he was younger. It never came, When she looked up at him she could tell he was fighting with himself. It looked like he wanted to lose his temper but after a few deep breaths he looked at her and smiled.

"When is the trial?"

AN- I don't know, I really don't this idea popped into my head while I was shooting pool and I thought what the hell, Why not? So here is my newest story I don't know how often I'll update it or even if anyone will read it. Tell me what you think and I guess I'll go from there.

I don't own the characters I'm just playing with them a little.

You know what to do, Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 2

The dark and the cold coupled with the Dementor's guarding Azkaban prison sent most people over the edge not long after they were placed there usually.

Draco Malfoy had watched prisoners go mad. He witnessed his father killed right in front of his cell trying to escape.

He wasn't even trying to help Draco, that just happened to be the way to get to the door and fate found it humorous for the wizard who guarded that floor with the dementors to kill Lucius right in front of his son's eyes.

It hadn't bothered Draco that his Father was dead. He felt that the man deserved what he got. What bothered him had been looking into those cold, dead, stone gray eyes that mirrored his own. It could have easily been him lying there and that freaked Draco out.

That had been the first year of Draco's stay in Azkaban. As the years trickled by he watched the prisoners slowly lose their minds. The only thing that kept the young Malfoy sane was the fact that after four years he would be given another chance. A chance to prove that he could be a good person if given the opportunity.

He owed that chance to the golden boy himself, Harry Potter. Rumor in the wizarding world now was that Potter had disappeared and most thought him to be dead. Draco didn't believe one word of that rubbish. If the killing curse hadn't gotten rid of him Draco doubted anything could.

The second year of Draco's imprisonment he caught wind that his Mother had gone insane and killed herself. That had put a bit of a damper on his spirits but his life went on. He had to survive and with each passing day Draco would make another tally on the wall counting down the days.

The blond often sat and thought. What else did he really have to do in his small dank cell? He thought about life before the war, he thought about his role within Voldemort's ranks, and as much as he tried not to he thought about St, Potter.

Draco had several mixed feelings about the savior of the wizarding world. At first when they were kids he had wanted to be his friend, but who was he kidding that had been for the bragging rights. After that he became jealous that the boy had turned him down and chose the blood traitor and Mudblood over him. That had turned to hatred when Draco was forced to take the dark mark and Harry had the light on his side.

Draco didn't know anymore how he felt but it wasn't like it mattered he would never see the raven haired teen again. No one else had.

When finally the day of Draco's trial arrived a ministry official came to his cell and unlocked it. Draco was forced to turn around with his face against the unforgiving stone wall while they searched him and bound his hands behind his back.

He was taken to the Ministry of Magic via Portkey and locked into a small room to await his trial. Draco got his first look at himself in almost four years. After everything he had been through that was what almost unraveled him. His hair was matted and filthy. His face was sunken and gaunt. Even Draco's skin was pale and sickly looking.

Draco sighed, it wasn't like it mattered how he looked he didn't exactly have the Malfoy name to uphold anymore. Lucius had destroyed every shred of dignity they had when he allied himself with Voldemort and forced the whole family to do the same thing.

In what seemed like an eternity later but was probably only a few hours an auror flung the door open.

"Let's go." The man ordered.

Draco was finally hit with the reality of the situation he was in. This was the deciding point, either they would decide he had learned his lesson and let him go, Or they would toss him back in Azkaban to rot away like the rest of the death eaters.

If the first Draco didn't know what he would do, he had nowhere to go. The ministry had seized the Malfoy property and wealth. He didn't even have a wand anymore they had snapped it in half when he was sentenced.

With the Dark Mark emblazoned on his forearm there was no way for him to find employment. No one was going to hire an ex- Death Eater.

If the latter then he would finally succumb to the madness in the dark, cold, miserable cell and die like his Mother had.

Draco's legs gave out on him and he dropped to his knees trembling in fear. No matter the out come of this trial he was doomed. The Auror got frustrated and grabbed Draco by the arm dragging him painfully into the corridor.

By the time Draco found his senses he was being pushed down into the same chair he had been chained to when his original sentence had taken place. The chains snapped shut around his wrists and ankles holding him there.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, You have served four years in Azkaban prison for your crimes against the wizarding world. At the prompting of Mr. Harry Potter it was decided you be given an opportunity to prove yourself worthy of a second chance." Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke in a loud rumbling voice.

Draco felt tears welling in his eyes. The Minister himself was presiding over his trial. That couldn't be good.

"Do you feel that you have learned your lesson?" Kingsley asked.

Draco realized he had been asked a question but he wasn't sure if he could speak or not. He hadn't uttered a word in over a year. Who did he have to talk to locked away in Azkaban.

"Yes Sir," He replied his voice hoarse and barely audible.

"What reason do we have to believe you?" Kingsley asked again.

"You don't." Draco replied feeling the tears slide down his cheeks. "I did horrible things. At the time I thought I was doing what was right. I thought I was doing what I had to to keep my family safe. But I was wrong. I felt then that I had no choice but I did. I could have run away from my family and joined the other side." Draco paused taking a breath. "I was offered protection for my Mother and myself on several occasions but I knew my Mother wouldn't have accepted it and I didn't want to leave her I was foolish. I now know that. I'm sorry, I wish I could take back the things that I did but I can't. No one can." Draco finished his rant hanging his head in shame.

He knew no one would stand up for him, no one cared rather he was chucked back into prison or not. He didn't even blame them.

"Does anyone have anything to say before a decision is made?" Kingsley asked the courtroom.

"Aw let him go." A voice spoke from the back of the room.

Draco jerked his head up looking in the direction it had come from. A young man with long dark hair pulled into a low pony tail was standing in the back leaning against the door frame. He looked vaguely familiar but Draco couldn't place it.

"Who might you be?" Kingsley asked the youth.

"Come on now Kingsley, Don't tell me you don't recognize me?" He laughed walking forward. As he got closer a few people gasped and Kingsley's face split into a smile.

"Merlin's Beard! Harry Potter!" He exclaimed. The courtroom was buzzing now and Draco could only stare dumbfounded at the teen who now stood only a few feet away from him.

Harry smiled brightly at the minister. "The one and only."

"So Mr. Potter, why do you feel we should release Mr. Malfoy?" Kingsley questioned. That was when it hit Draco. Harry Potter was sticking up for him again. Fighting for his freedom.

"Well I mean look at him," Harry replied snidely bringing tears to Draco's eyes again. "He's broken and defeated. Besides that, when is the last time you heard a Malfoy apologize for anything? He admitted he was wrong and said he was sorry for it. Not only that but I saw a convicted Death Eater on my way here today that did way worse than Draco did and they were released." Harry crossed his arms knowing Kingsley would figure out who he was speaking of.

All Draco could think about was the fact that Potter had used his first name.

"Yes that is true Mr. Potter but the person of which you speak was put with a chaperone of sorts. Call it a probational period." Kingsley replied easily.

"Okay so do the same thing with Malfoy." Harry shrugged.

"All who agree with placing Mr. Malfoy with a chaperone for a probational period of two years please raise your hands." Kingsley finally gave in and called the vote. "All who are opposed?"

Draco didn't look up. He didn't want to know what the verdict would be.

"Mr. Malfoy, You will be sent back to your cell until we can find an appropriate and willing chaperone for you." Kingsley's voice rang out.

Draco looked up and blinked stupidly at the Minister. He was going back to his cell but only until they found someone to take him in. All hope left him then. No one would take him in.

He was escorted out of the courtroom and another portkey took him back to his own personal hell.

Several days passed and with each one Draco became more and more depressed. He knew no one would take him but still some part of him had hoped.

After the first few days Draco quit eating. After a week he barely slept he just didn't care if he died anymore. He wished for it, he wished he had died at the final battle or even before that.

Two weeks passed and Draco sat in the corner of his cell shaking from hunger, fear and lack of sleep. When the cell door clanged open he jumped in surprise.

"Well Come on then." A guard bellowed at him. Draco crawled forward squinting in the light from the hallway. He was confused about why there was a guard at his door telling him to get out. Slowly Draco got to his feet and the guard grabbed his elbow leading him out.

"What's going on?" Draco finally found his voice.

"You're free to go. Your chaperone came to get you." The guard replied not seeming very happy about it.

"My chaperone? Who would..." Draco didn't get to finish because they entered a small office area where his chaperone was signing the last of the paperwork.

He turned around leaning against the counter. Draco eyed him up and down. The green shirt with the sleeves ripped off, the black leather pants and dragon hide boots, and the arms covered in tattoos.

Draco's saving grace stood there in all his bad ass glory.

"Don't take this personally Malfoy, but you look like shit." Harry laughed.

For once in his life Draco couldn't come up with a scathing reply for the raven haired teen.

"Cat got your tongue?" Harry asked nodding to the guard who released his hold on Draco.

"N N No?" Draco stuttered. Harry shook his head at the blond.

"Come on let's get you home and get you cleaned up."

Draco started to follow Harry to the door but lack of nourishment and sleep took its toll and he stumbled nearly falling. Harry rushed forward and caught him before he could go to far though.

Draco looked up into Harry's face.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because you look like hell and you smell something fierce." Harry replied as if it were obvious.

"No, not that. Why are you helping me?" Draco reiterated.

Harry kept his hand under Draco's elbow leading him to the foyer where a portkey waited to get them off the island.

"Would you prefer if I left you here?" Harry asked seeming to lose his patience.

"No but I.." Draco was cut off again.

"Then quit asking so many damned questions and lets get the hell out of here I hate fucking dementors." Harry swore under his breath as the one of the creatures in question floated by.

Harry grabbed the hairbrush that was to be their portkey and made sure Draco was touching it before activating it.

The strain proved to be too much for Draco in his weakened state and as soon as the portkey dropped them he passed out.

"Well that figures." Harry sighed picking up the malnourished teen swinging him over his shoulder.

Thankfully the portkey had dropped them at the edge of he and Sirius' property so it was only a short distance to the house.

"Did you kill him already kiddo?" Sirius asked when Harry stumbled through the back door with the unconscious blond.

"Ha Ha Very funny Padfoot." Harry rolled his eyes. "He passed out. He's no heavier than Teddy is though." He added referring to his three year old godson.

"Well I hope he feels better soon." Sirius wrinkled his nose. "He needs a shower."

"Do you think he would feel violated if I went ahead and gave him one?" Harry asked. He like Sirius had a canine animagus form and the magnified sense of smell didn't go away in their human forms.

"Well how would it make you feel if you knew your arch enemy from school had stripped you down naked and bathed you, then dressed you and put you to bed?" Sirius asked.

"You make a very good point." Harry chuckled readjusting Draco's weight to carry him upstairs to the extra room.

Harry laid him down on the bed stretching his arms out to get rid of the kinks in his neck and shoulders. After a moment Harry decided to pull Draco's worn shoes from his feet to make him a little more comfortable.

Harry looked at the clock swearing under his breath, he was going to be late for work.

Draco groaned looking around he didn't know where he was or how he got there but he wasn't in his cell at Azkaban so he didn't really care. The clock read six o'clock and by the looks of the light coming in the window it was evening. Draco sat up wearily looking around he remembered Harry had come to get him so he assumed he was at Harry's house. Not that that told him anything.

A soft knock on the door made him jump. "Come in?" He said softly more like a question than anything. He wasn't used to receiving any common courtesies particularly one such as privacy.

"Good, you're awake." The man who entered the room was definitely someone Draco recognized. This was Sirius Black.

"How long was I out?" Draco asked.

"Since about ten yesterday morning." Sirius replied.

"Where's Potter?" Draco then questioned a little upset that he hadn't been the one to come see him, not that he would admit that.

"Harry had to go to work this morning he'll be back in about an hour if he doesn't go to the bar." Sirius shrugged. "Are you hungry?"

The idea of real food, not prison food was like heaven to Draco. His stomach apparently agreed because while he nodded his head his stomach growled.

Sirius chuckled. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll be right back."

Draco leaned back into his pillows looking around the room in awe. It was nothing nearly as grand as Malfoy manor but it was bright and open which is something he wasn't used to.

Sirius soon returned with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a a grilled cheese sandwich. Draco didn't want to seem ungrateful but he was a little disappointed. After the years of disgusting gruel he had eaten locked up he had been hoping for something a little more for his first meal outside of prison.

Draco's emotions were obviously more apparent than they used to be and Sirius noticed.

"I wanted to start you out with something a little more simple. You've been eating crap for four years and not very large amounts of it. If you ate a heavy meal now it would make you sick." He explained.

Draco smiled sheepishly.

"That makes sense I guess."

Sirius nodded. "There is a bathroom through that door. Harry just called he should be home soon. He said to tell you if you were up for taking a shower he would be up for answering your questions."

Draco pouted slightly. Harry had referred to him bathing more times than he could count since freeing him.

"I know I stink." Draco finally exclaimed. "I'm sorry I haven't had a bath in four years."

"Calm down Kiddo, I'm just relaying a message." Sirius held up his hands in defense backing out of the room and shutting the door quietly.

Draco began to devour his food thinking about what questions to ask the-boy-who-lived. The first one would be "Why?"

AN- WOW! I didn't expect much feed back on this story particularly not the first chapter of it. But you guys went above and beyond adding and reviewing. Thank you all so very much. I guess that shows how amazing my readers are.

In reference to this chapter I know a lot of things are off. I've changes dates around a bit it should still all make sense if it doesn't let me know and I'll try to fix it or help you understand. I just didn't want a million reviews telling me that I did it wrong or that it's not the same as the book.

Thank you all again for reading and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

When Harry returned home after work he didn't look to be in a pleasant mood and Sirius quickly noted this.

"Bad day kiddo?" He asked.

"Oh, you could say that." Harry replied sarcastically. His shirt was filthy and had been ripped and his jeans didn't look much better.

"Want to tell me about it?" Sirius asked prepared to put down the evening paper and listen as he did any other night the teen came home in such condition.

"Not right now, Is Malfoy awake?" Harry replied heading towards the stairs.

"Yes he's awake. I think I heard the shower turn on a little while ago so he might even be clean." Sirius chuckled. "But don't you think you should call him by his first name? He is going to be living with us for a while."

Harry sent a well placed glare at Sirius which the man was sure would have killed him had that old saying 'If looks could kill.' had any meaning behind it.

"I'll be back down in a little bit decide what you want for dinner." Harry scowled going up the stairs.

Sirius just shook his head. He hated it when Harry had bad days not just because he was cranky but because he knew there was more to it than just a few problems at work.

Harry stopped outside of Draco's door and breathed a few deep breaths to calm himself. His bad mood had nothing to do with Malfoy and he would do his best not to take it out on him.

He knocked softly on the door and waited until he heard Malfoy call for him to enter. Harry opened the door and stood leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. Draco seemed to have just gotten out of the shower and was in the process of climbing back into bed wearing the too big pajama bottoms Harry had left for him.

"Hold on a second Malfoy." Harry shook his head entering the room. Draco stopped at the side of the bed holding onto the bottoms to keep them from falling off. Harry couldn't read his expression but the closest he got would be fear.

Draco Malfoy, convicted death eater was afraid of him. Well at least somebody got it right. Harry thought to himself.

The closer Harry got to the blond the more visually shaken up the teen was. "Calm down Malfoy I'm not going to hurt you." Harry finally sighed Draco just nodded still staring at him as Harry reached out a hand touching the waistband of the pants right at Draco's hip.

Draco yelped at what felt like a static shock but then looked down in surprise as the pants adjusted to fit him.

Immediately after Harry removed his hand he stepped back a few feet away from Draco. "As soon as you're feeling up to it we will go buy you some new clothes." He then stated.

Draco continued looking at him strangely even after getting back into bed.

"What?" Harry demanded. "Do I have seaweed growing out of my nose or something?"

Draco shook his head remaining silent what he really wanted to know was what Harry did for a living to come home looking like he did.

"Draco," Harry sighed using the teen's first name hoping to shock a response out of him. "I know you can speak and you never had any problem doing it before so what's the issue?"

"There is no issue." Draco replied trying to seem haughty but not getting quite the tone he was going for.

"Then why are you looking at me like you've never seen a human being before?" Harry asked conjuring a chair to sit in. He hadn't used a wand and that hadn't escaped Draco's notice.

"Because Potter you don't look like any human being I've ever seen before." Draco answered looking at the others tattoos and piercings as well as his ripped dirty clothing.

To the blonds surprise Harry laughed not just a chuckle but a full out laugh. "What my tattoos?" He finally calmed down enough to ask while pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and lighting one.

"It looks like a multi- colored skin disease." Draco replied.

"So you don't like them?" Harry asked teasingly. He had seen the way Draco eyed him and knew better.

"I didn't say that." Draco answered softly playing absently with the edge of the comforter. "Besides that you look like you were trampled by a wild animal." He then threw in.

"I just got home from work. Would you like me to go take a shower before I let you attack me with questions?" Harry asked still teasing the blond.

"Well it seemed to be your firm request that I take one." Draco retorted.

"Yeah, you smelled bad." Harry shrugged. "You still look like shit by the way." He added looking at Draco's matted hair and beard.

"You try spending four years locked up and see how you look when your done Potter." Draco fumed. To Harry he looked like an angry little puppy running to the end of his leash barking.

"Calm down," The brunette sighed getting to his feet and heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Draco demanded. "I thought you were going to answer my questions."

"I am." Harry stopped and turned around. "But since you took so long staring at me now I'm hungry so I'm going to go take a shower and make dinner Sirius is a horrible cook. Then I'll let you ask me questions."

"The soup was good." Draco defended Sirius.

"I made that before I left for work this morning." Harry smiled before he closed the door he gave a wave of his hand and Draco yelped as a weird sensation covered his face and scalp. He reached his hand up and realized his hair was only to about his ears now and the beard was gone.

Draco lay there too shocked to move. Something about Harry had changed and it wasn't just the fact that he could now do wandless magic. Draco just couldn't pinpoint what it was that had changed.

A little while later another knock on his door brought Draco out of his thoughts. He still wasn't used to this respect.

"Come in." He called out and Harry opened the door. Draco started to say something scathing to the man but all coherent thought slipped from his mind when he saw Harry standing there in nothing but a pair of sweatpants which were so low that only luck could have been holding them up. Harry's exposed torso had almost as much ink on it as his arms but the washboard abs is where Draco's mouth went dry.

The blond had never had an interest in men but no one would be able to deny that the Raven haired man standing in his door way was a work of art, In more ways than one.

"If you'd put your tongue back in your mouth and quit drooling," Harry began bringing Draco to his senses.

"I was not drooling Potter." He retorted sticking his nose in the air.

"It's Black now actually but you can call me Harry, Or Phoenix whichever you prefer. Either way dinner is ready would you like to join us in the kitchen or should I bring it up here to you?" Harry dismissed Draco's attitude and remained calm which was something Draco never knew the golden boy capable of.

"I'll come down." Draco replied softly.

"Would you like a shirt to wear?" Harry then questioned.

"Why?" Draco immediately got defensive. "Am I not attractive enough to be seen with your god like physique?" Harry held up a hand to stop his outburst.

"Actually it's a little chilly downstairs and I don't want you to get sick."

Draco blushed slightly, the Malfoy pride he'd been instilled with from birth was still nagging at his brain and feeling inferior to Harry had set him off unnecessarily.

"I'll get you one of my sweatshirts then we can go down," Harry left the room for a moment and returned quickly with a hooded sweatshirt.

Draco got out of bed pulling the sweatshirt over his head it was way too big and hung down to almost his knees the sleeves falling down over his hands.

"Thank you." Draco muttered still ashamed for his earlier outburst.

"No problem. Would you like me to shrink it for you like I did the pants?" Harry asked with a smirk on his face.

"No no this is fine." Draco replied a blush forming on his pale cheeks again. He didn't want to admit how much he enjoyed wearing Harry's sweatshirt.

Harry stood to the side and let Draco pass him moving slowly down the hall. Draco still hadn't gained back much strength and his legs trembled under his own weight. Harry approached him wrapping an arm around the smaller boys waist helping him down the stairs and into a seat at the kitchen table.

Sirius was already there waiting patiently for dinner. "About damned time you two. I am starving."

"Shut it Padfoot." Harry replied with a grin. "If it weren't for me you'd really starve to death."

"Yeah yeah yeah. Just bring out the food." Sirius mocked.

Harry disappeared for a minute and returned with a baking dish he set it in the center of the table and removed the lid with a flourish. The most unbelievable smell Draco had ever let pass into his nose wafted out of the pan.

Harry grabbed Draco's plate first piling on roast beef, potatoes,carrots, and celery. Draco took a bite timidly and had cleared his plate before Harry had even started to eat.

"Draco you need to slow down," Sirius lectured. "Your stomach isn't used to heavy food you'll get sick." he then turned his attention to Harry. "Phoenix as good as this is I told you not to make anything heavy."

"It's better than cheeseburgers or pizza isn't it?" Harry retorted with a wave of his fork.

"Why did he call you Phoenix?" Draco asked interrupting the argument.

"It's just a nickname I have here." Harry shrugged. "That's what my biker buddies call me anyway."

"Biker buddies?" Draco asked curiously.

"Yeah, If you saw his motorcycle you'd understand completely." Sirius laughed.

After the meal Harry cleared the dished from the table and set to washing them. Sirius went and shooed him away from the sink ignoring Harry's argument. Draco had remained at the table and he listened to them bicker.

"Sirius, I am perfectly capable of doing the dishes." Harry exclaimed.

"I know that but you don't have to do everything." Sirius replied calmly. "Ever since that day you've been like this."

Harry finally came out to where Draco was sitting with an upset look on his face.

"Do you want to go up to your room or to the living room?"

"Back to my room I think." Draco replied he was feeling a little worn down.

Harry again took Draco by the waist and helped him back to his room before sitting down in the chair he'd conjured earlier while Draco got into bed.

"So, Ask away." Harry sighed.

"Well what are the limits?" Draco asked getting comfortable and pulling the blanket up over him.

"What do you mean by limits?" Harry raised an eyebrow causing the piercing in it to glint in the firelight. Draco looked over to the fireplace he was certain there hadn't been a fire burning when they entered.

"Well, What am I allowed to ask you about?" Draco reiterated.

"Anything you want but I can't promise I'll answer them all." Harry shrugged.

"Why did you agree to take me?" That question had baffled Draco since Harry had picked him up at the prison.

"Because no one else would and I don't think you deserved to be there." Harry answered easily stretching out and conjuring a foot rest.

"Where are we right now?" Draco then asked he hadn't left the house or even looked out the window since he had been here.

"A section of muggle London." Harry answered lighting a cigarette. He knew what question would soon follow and he didn't want to answer it.

"Why did you leave the wizarding world? I heard rumors people thought you were dead."

There is was. Harry flinched slightly. There were a lot of reason as to why he had left and he didn't feel ready to share any of them with Malfoy.

"And it would have stayed that way if McGonagall hadn't tracked me down."

"What happened to you Harry? You are so much different from the person I hated at Hogwarts." Draco looked at Harry curiously, this was the answer he wanted more than anything.

"Things change Draco. So do people." Harry's voice was dark and after speaking he abruptly stood and strode out of the room without another word or backwards glance.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN- Thanks for coming back to read the next Chapter and a big thanks to all of my reviewers. I've been trying to reply to you all but if I missed you I apologize. I also haven't replied to the last set of reviews I received yet so don't yell at me , This will eventually be a Harry/ Draco pairing. All of my stories are if you don't like this I'm sorry but it is what I normally write. Thanks again now on with the story!**

Draco woke up the next morning and stretched. He felt much better than he had in a long time. He padded down stairs to the kitchen still wearing Harry's sweat shirt. Harry had just finished his plate of bacon, eggs and pancakes. He gave a slight nod to Draco as he sat down before going to scrape his plate.

"I'm heading to work, see you tonight." Harry said to Sirius throwing on his jacket and heading out the door. A moment later they heard a loud rumbling noise issuing from the garage and then Harry was gone. Sirius turned to look at Draco. "What exactly did you say to him?"

"All I did was ask him why he left the wizarding world." Draco shrugged his shoulders taking a bite of eggs.

"Oh," Sirius looked a little uncomfortable. "And what did he tell you?"

"He told me things change, and people change. Then he just kind of stormed off." Draco picked at his pancakes wondering what he had meant.

"Do you believe that?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Yeah, I mean I've changed so I guess he could too." Draco replied looking Sirius in the eyes.

"That's true but Harry's change wasn't voluntary and it certainly wasn't something he wanted. So he left."

"How so?" Draco asked around a bite of bacon.

"Harry's whole life has been planned for him since he was a year old. He was told what to do, when to do it, how to do it, and who to do it with. This change was another thing in his life that was forced upon him when all he wanted was to be normal." Sirius explained the best he could without giving anything away that Harry wouldn't want the blond to know.

"Why doesn't he just ignore it then?" Draco asked with a shrug.

"He's trying to. But it's not that easy." Sirius sighed running his hands through his hair.

"Why? Who's forcing him? With what?" Draco immediately demanded to know who was forcing Harry to do something he didn't want to do.

"The change he went through Draco, that's what is making him do it." Sirius answered frustrated that Harry had put him under an oath to keep his secret.

"What change!" Draco exclaimed. "You keep talking about this change and I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm sorry that's all I can tell you. Harry will have to decide rather he wants you to know the rest." Sirius replied. "Not like he'll be able to keep it from you for long." He added under his breath not expecting Draco to hear it.

"What was that?" Draco asked pushing his plate to the side.

"What was what?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Why won't he be able to keep it from me?" Draco questioned wanting to know the truth about the-boy-who-lived.

"Certain things will happen that make it impossible for him to hide the change." Sirius replied.

"I don't get it." Draco cocked his head to the side.

"You aren't supposed to. Harry will fill you in when he's ready."

"Sure don't tell me then." Draco crossed his arms over his chest scowling.

"If I could I would but Harry made me swear an oath not to say anything to anyone about it, I'm sorry." Sirius sighed standing to clear the table.

"Well considering how tight lipped he was about it yesterday, I'll probably never know." Draco sighed. Malfoy's always got what they wanted but apparently this was one thing Draco wasn't going to get.

Draco spent the rest of the day watching TV and reading. The familiar rumble of Harry's motorcycle alerted Draco that Harry was home and he sat up waiting for the brunette to come in. Again Harry was filthy but at least his clothes weren't ripped to shreds today.

"How was work kiddo?" Sirius asked.

"Better today." Harry replied with a sigh standing next to the couch.

"Why don't you sit and stay a while?" Sirius teased.

"I don't want to get grease all over the couch," Harry replied before turning to look at Draco. "You look better today." He commented.

"Gee thanks." Draco answered sarcastically.

"Well it was a compliment, but whatever." Harry shrugged. He then waved his hand and all the grease disappeared from his clothes. "Forgot I could do that." he laughed sitting down on the couch. There was still however grease on the tip of his nose and Sirius looked ready to burst at the seams trying not to laugh.

"You missed a spot." Draco leaned over wiping the grease off of Harry's nose. "There." He smirked.

"What do you work with anyway? Exploding Cauldrons?"

"Um, thanks." Harry blushed slightly. "No I work in the muggle world."

"What, exploding pots then?"

"No exploding tires is more like it and leaking oil pans." Harry chuckled.

"Huh?" Draco scrunched up his nose in confusion. "So you work at the MacDonny place?"

"I'm a mechanic." Harry explained with a laugh. "I fix Muggle cars and bikes when they don't work anymore."

"And they usually explode?" Draco asked with a concerned look on his face.

"No, not usually but is has been known to happen." Harry sighed leaning his head back against the couch closing his eyes.

"That bad huh?" Draco asked subconsciously leaning closer. He hadn't even noticed Sirius leaving the room.

"No, I just didn't sleep well last night that's all." Harry opened his eyes and smiled. Draco looked at his eyes confused, the green seemed different today, lighter more aqua than green.

"What happened to your eyes?" Draco blurted. "They seem different."

"How so?" Harry asked with a mischievous grin.

"The color is different." Draco replied.

"What color are they then?" Harry asked leaning closer.

Draco blushed. "Er, not emerald like they used to be. More turquoise, aqua maybe."

"I told you things change Draco." Harry leaned his head back closing his eyes again.

"Err." Draco bit his lip confused.

"I don't mean to confuse you I'm sorry." Harry smiled sadly.

"So are you going to explain then?" Draco asked hopefully.

"I don't have much choice I suppose."

"Well if you don't want to I won't force you." Draco huffed.

"No I will tell you but not right now."

"Sure you will." Draco replied sarcastically.

Harry's stomach growled and the raven haired man chuckled. "Hey you take it up with him if you wanna know right this second."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm hungry. If you have a problem with waiting until after dinner you'll have to take it up with the stomach." Harry laughed pushing himself up off the couch.

"Okay then. Guess not." Draco gave a questioning look to Sirius who had just come back into the room.

"It's okay I question his sanity most of the time too." Sirius laughed. "How bout we order out while you take a shower?" Sirius then looked to Harry. "It's getting close I know you're tired."

"What's getting close?" Draco asked looking between the two.

"The full moon." Harry sighed leaving the room. Draco heard him stomp up the stairs to the shower.

"What? He's a werewolf?" Draco asked in fear.

"No he isn't a werewolf. They aren't the only ones who are effected by the full moon you know." Sirius replied with a sigh.

"I don't know any other species that are." Draco replied thinking back to school. "Unless he's a sea creature and I don't see a tail or fins."

"You wouldn't have learned about them in school they are long thought to be extinct."

"Okay then," Draco rubbed his eyes.

"He said he would tell you and he will. Now what kind of take out do you want?"

"Take out? Whats that?" Draco asked. The muggle world was confusing.

"Food, do you want pizza or Chinese, Sandwiches maybe?"

"A Pissa? If I wanted to do that I'd go to the bathroom."

"I'll just surprise you how's that." Sirius picked up the phone and went to the kitchen , Draco swore he saw the man roll his eyes.

"I knew muggles were weird." Draco shook his head and laid back down on the couch.

A short while later Harry returned downstairs in a pair of baggy black pants and a tight form fitting long sleeve shirt.

"Want to go with me to pick up the food Draco?" Harry asked lifting Draco's legs to sit down then placing them back across his lap.

"Sure, It's been a long time since I went outside." Draco smiled.

"I thought you might say that. I laid an outfit and a jacket on your bed. Why don't you go get dressed and meet me out front?" Harry smiled.

Draco thought he might be imagining things but Harry looked paler than he had earlier.

"Yeah okay." Draco swung his legs over to the floor and went to go change while Harry walked out the front door.

Draco met him out front a few minutes later dressed much the same as Harry, he was still wearing the hoodie with a leather jacket over it. Harry was waiting on his motorcycle smoking a cigarette.

"Are you ready?" He asked holding out a helmet.

"No way! I'm not riding that." Draco exclaimed.

"Come on Draco. It's just like flying. All you have to do is hold onto me." Harry coaxed giving Draco a puppy dog face.

"It's a death trap." Draco continued to argue.

"McGonagall said the same thing until after she took a ride with me."

"Now you're just fucking with me. There's no way McGonagall rode that thing." Draco shook his head.

"I can show you the memory when we get home. Or you can go ask Sirius." Harry laughed.

"No, I'm hungry... You sure we're not gonna get killed? How long have you been riding it? Do you have a license? Ever gotten any tickets?" Draco moved closer.

"We are not going to get killed, It goes against my nature. I've been riding for two years. I have a license, I've never wrecked and I've only gotten one ticket and it was for racing one of the guys at the bar. I won't do anything stupid to put you in danger." Harry replied.

"Hmm, give me that helmet then. And you better drive safely or I swear I'm gonna curse you into next week!"

Harry chose to not point out Draco no longer had a wand and instead handed him the helmet. He waited until the blond was behind him on the bike.

"Put your arms around my waist and hold on." He instructed.

"I can't believe I'm trusting you with this." Draco mumbled burying his face in Harry's shoulder nearly squeezing the air out of him.

Harry started the bike and took off out of the driveway and onto the street. The wind whipped against Draco's face as they sped down the road and he slowly lifted his head away from Harry's shoulder to see where they were going.

"Fuck! Damn you Potter this is nothing like flying!" Draco yelled over the sound of the engine squeezing Harry even tighter.

"The only difference is the fact that we are on the ground." Harry shrugged his shoulders slowing down a bit.

"I need to get off. Get me off right now Potter!" Draco yelled.

"Well damn Draco I'm a little sexually frustrated too but right here?" Harry smirked.

"Excuse me! What the fuck?" Draco sputtered.

"What you're the one begging me to get you off." Harry replied pulling the bike up to the curb in front of a building.

"Off the blasted bike you pervert." Draco huffed.

"Well why didn't you just say so?" Harry asked with an innocent look on his face, he got off the bike and offered Draco a hand to help him.

"I did, you just decided to have your head in the gutter." Draco pouted following him into the small restaurant.

"My mind has a permanent residence in the gutter thank you very much. I rather like it there." Harry replied heading to the counter to pay for their food. When he finished he took the bag and headed back to the door. "Come on let's go home."

"No way." Draco replied stubbornly.

"Do you want to drive?" Harry asked.

"Are you crazy? Then we are sure to die." Draco shook his head in disbelief.

"Then get on." Harry snapped losing his patience.

"Ugh." Draco groaned doing as he was told.

"Now just relax. I'm not going to let anything bad happen. Just pretend you are on your broom flying."

"My broom is not sending vibrations through unthinkable places, thank you very much. This is crazy." Draco shook his head.

"We will take one of the cars tomorrow." Harry promised kick starting the bike and pulling out to take them home.

Draco let out a strangled squeak and buried his face in Harry's back hanging onto him for dear life. They arrived home and Harry let Draco off the bike sending him into the house so that he could pull the bike into the garage. He had hoped Draco would like riding on the bike but the weather was getting too cold to ride it anyway he'd have to switch to one of his cars rather he liked it or not. He sighed entering the house to find Sirius setting the table and Draco sitting there scowling at him.

"Was it really that bad?" He asked unintentionally letting his disappointment leak into his voice.

Draco blushed. "It was unexpected."

"I want to take you to town tomorrow to buy some new clothes if you feel up to it, but we will take one of the cars." Harry mumbled sitting down and dishing up some rice and shrimp.

"Do cars do that too?" Draco asked his whole face turning red.

"Do cars do what?" Harry questioned getting Draco some soup and an egg roll.

"You know.. That." Draco mumbled.

"Draco, I genuinely have no idea what you are talking about." Harry locked eyes with him. "If it's something you don't want to talk about in front of Sirius we can talk about it later."

"I- no that's okay. I was just surprised that it vibrated like that, you know." Draco suddenly became very interested in his food refusing to meet either man's eyes.

After a moment Sirius seemed to comprehend and he excused himself from the table. They could hear him laughing through the closed door to the living room. Harry smirked but didn't laugh at the blond. "No, the car doesn't do that." Was all he said before going back to his meal. Sirius returned a few minutes later drying the tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Great, nice that I could amuse you Black." Draco glared at him.

"Thanks Draco I haven't laughed like that since Minerva went for a ride with Harry." Sirius chuckled again.

"Wait, so that was true?" Draco asked suddenly over his embarrassment.

"Yeah, you could hear her squealing for miles." Sirius replied. "Funniest thing I ever saw."

"Yeah, well now you probably know why. You should really warn people before they ride with you." Draco pouted.

"Sorry I don't let people ride with me on my bike very often." Harry shrugged.

"Don't like to share Potter?" Draco smirked.

"No, I don't like people being that close to me nor do I like them to touch me." Harry retorted. The look on his face indescribable.

"Oh, OK Sorry." Draco blushed and went back to his dinner.

"I wasn't referring to you Draco. If I felt that way I wouldn't have asked you to go with me." Harry amended pushing the food around on his plate rather than eating it.

"You are really confusing you know that?" Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, Sirius tells me that all the time." Harry sighed pushing back his chair he stood and took his plate to the kitchen.

"Did I offend him somehow?" Draco asked looking to Sirius.

"It's almost impossible not to when he's like this. Don't worry about it." Sirius replied looking at the door Harry had gone through with a worried expression regardless.

"Like what?" Draco asked not understanding.

"Well you know how a woman gets right before and during their time of the month?" Sirius asked.

"What like PMS?" Draco asked with a chuckle.

"I am not PMSing!" Harry roared coming from the kitchen. He glared at Sirius before stomping upstairs.

"I get your point." Draco looked at Sirius with a smirk on his face.

"He'll be fine after the full moon." Sirius assured the blond.

**AN- Thanks to Bettina for helping me on this chapter. She's my muse and the reason I update even when I don't want to. So you guys should check out the story we wrote together 'The Quill of Amor.' and her story Brewing Love. You can find her under Mizz-Lizzy. **

**Alright next on the agenda I want you guys to tell me what cars you want to see in Sirius and Harry's garage. So you know what to do. Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Draco eventually headed back to his room with a book to read under his arm. He doubted Harry would be sharing any of his secrets with him tonight.

After a quick shower Draco put on the clean clothes that he assumed Harry had left on the counter, which included another sweatshirt and crawled into bed. The October weather was turning cold and Draco huddled underneath the blankets trying to get warm for a few minutes before bringing his arms out to pick up the book he had chosen from the library.

He eyed the fireplace for a moment wondering if he could manage to light a fire without magic and with a shake of his head decided he didn't even want to try.

"Damn Draco, It's freezing in here."

Draco looked up from his book to see Harry hugging himself against the chill.

"Why didn't you come get me? I would have lit the fire for you." Harry knelt down by the fireplace and waved his hand over the great and a blazing fire appeared immediately enveloping the room in warmth.

"Because it wasn't that big of a deal, I'm used to it." Draco shrugged.

"Well I know they don't exactly cater to the well being of the prisoners in Azkaban. But I prefer my guests to be comfortable and to not get sick." Harry stepped away from the fireplace after he had warmed himself and moved to lie on the end of Draco's bed.

"What are you doing?" Draco asked slightly dumbfounded as to why Harry was on his bed.

"Well, I was under the impression you wanted to know what happened to me... but if not I'll go." Harry sat up.

"Damn Potter... and you say you're not PMSing?" Draco smirked.

"Very funny Malfoy, and I told you already it's Black not Potter. Now do you want to know why I've changed or don't you?" Harry crossed his arms in agitation.

"I do, but I'm afraid you'll always be Potter in my eyes." Draco replied his eyes sparkling.

"And you'll always be a prat in mine." Harry rolled his eyes. "Now where to begin?" Harry laid back down across the foot of the bed thinking.

"How about at what made you change?" Draco suggested.

"Well it happened the day of the final battle when Voldemort killed me." Harry began.

"Tried to kill you, you mean..." Draco interrupted.

"No,No he killed me hit me right square in the chest with the killing curse."

"But surely that's not possible, or you wouldn't be sitting here now." Draco shook his head.

"I shouldn't be sitting here now. I went into the forest that day to sacrifice myself I didn't even try to defend myself against the curse. I wanted to die to protect everyone else." Harry sighed.

"I don't understand." Draco cocked his head to the side confused.

"Maybe it would be easier if I showed you, Do you trust me?" Harry asked sitting up and leaning forward towards the blond.

"I don't know, should I?" Draco questioned eyeing Harry wearily.

"That's entirely your choice but I haven't done anything to make you not trust me have I?" Harry leaned back away from him again until he could decide.

"In the past you have, but of course that was years ago, and I'm not that naive as to think you would still act like a schoolboy." Draco looked pensively at Harry. "There's an air about you though, that does make me trust you for some weird reason."

"Will you let me show you the memory?" Harry asked.

Draco was silent for a moment pondering the pro's and con's of his decision finally with a sigh he replied. "Yes, Show me."

Harry leaned forward placing his fingers on Draco's temples. The bedroom faded away and Draco watched the memory as Harry entered the forbidden forest and Voldemort fired the killing curse at him. As Harry had said he didn't move a muscle to avoid it.

_Darkness enveloped the memory and suddenly there was a blinding white light. Harry lifted his head stiffly seeing three dark figures approaching him. As they moved closer He could make out the shapes of three beautiful women each with different colored wings protruding from their backs, they looked like angels._

"_Rise young one." The first spoke in a voice that sounded like wind chimes on a spring day._

"_Is this, Am I in heaven?" Harry asked dumbly._

"_No young one, we have come to offer you a gift." The second of the women stepped forward. "We have watched your struggles and we have seen your selflessness displayed time and time again. One who has been treated such as yourself should have long ago turned your back on the world, but you never did you continued to protect those who scorned you. That is rare indeed."_

"_Who are you?" Harry then questioned._

"_We are an ancient race known as The Protectors or Patronus." The third stepped forward and spoke this time._

"_Like the spell?" Harry looked at the women confused._

_All three chuckled at him. "We gifted the spell to wizards long ago and they named it in our honor. We are what you would call a sentient Patronus. We would like to make you one of us Harry Potter." The first woman was speaking again._

"_I'm dead though. _Voldemort_ killed me." Harry argued._

"_We have the power to give your life back to you," The first woman spoke again._

"_What if I don't want it? What if I want to stay dead?" Harry asked._

"_I'm sorry young one, that is not and option. Your job on earth is not yet complete. We will make you one of us so that you may return to destroy he who is known as _Voldemort._"_

_Harry snorted. "Will my job be done then?"_

"_I fear not young one." The second women spoke again. "After _Voldemort_ is vanquished you will have four years of peaceful existence before another needs your help. You will be hesitant to help him because your pasts have clashed but the future depends upon you protecting him. When the time comes and the wizarding world needs you once again he will stand by your side to help you win the battle."_

_The sentient Patronus' began to fade from sight. _

"_The moon is your greatest ally Harry Potter absorb her energy."_

"_You will do great things with your new powers, use them wisely."_

"_Trust in your friends. They will never fail you."_

_With those last three sentences they were gone and Harry was once again back in the forest._

Draco's bedroom came back into focus as Harry removed his hands and leaned back against the bed post looking at Draco waiting to see what his reaction would be.

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"It means I am a Sentient Patronus and that fate has placed me as... your protector."

"Why would I need protection?" Draco asked crossing his arms.

"Well if you'd like I can take you back to the Wizengamot and let them sentence you without my input. Or I could have let you go to one of the other chaperone's who wanted to take you and treat you like a house elf. Or I could let you freeze instead of lighting the fire for you... I don't know Malfoy this is what I was told to do and it's what I'm doing if you are unhappy here or ungrateful I can see to it that you are placed somewhere else." Harry rambled as he stood and paced around the room.

"Are you quite done? Merlin Potter, one would really think you were a woman at times, with the way you get offended." Draco snorted "I never said I didn't appreciate you taking me in, I'm quite honored in fact. What I wanted to know, was why I would need protection so strong as to be granted a sentient patronus."

"I don't know, they didn't tell me that part." Harry snapped lighting a cigarette. "Maybe it's because you're a Malfoy, Maybe it's because you were a death eater, Maybe it's for reasons we don't know about yet. All I know is I'm supposed to protect you from harm at all costs."

"I get why you're so bitchy about it then." Draco tried to cover his laugh with a cough.

"I'm not normally this bitchy, as you so kindly put it. But the full moon is in a couple of days." Harry grimaced.

"What happens then?" Draco questioned.

"I draw a lot of my energy from the full moon because my powers as a patronus are a lot stronger than they were when I was a wizard. As the month moves along I get tired and cranky as my energy runs out. During the full moon I go through my full transformation. The wings, the glow. All of it. And I absorb the moonlight to get me through until the next full moon." Harry explained as simply as he could. It had taken him months to figure out what the moon had to do with anything and had become depressed.

"Ah quite the opposite of PMS then. "Draco smirked. "Will I get to see it?"

"The only person who has ever seen it is Sirius and it creeped him out so bad he has avoided me for three days out of the month ever since."

"How could it creep him out? If I remember correctly the Protectors are light beings." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"We look a little different during the full moon than we do any other time." Harry smirked. "I think Sirius' exact words were ' It freaks me out when my godson looks like a sex god.' Or something like that anyway."

"W..What?" Draco stuttered.

Harry shook his head. "Think of the most attractive person you've ever met and make them a hundred times more attractive. That's what happens during the full moon. I don't leave my room until the moon cycle changes."

"That seems a waste of a good sight to keep it locked away." Draco sighed.

"Well it's better than having people all over me. I tried going out during the day the first time it ever happened. I don't have wings during the day, But it was horrible people falling over themselves to get close to me, unable to form coherent sentences once they got close enough to speak." Harry shuddered at the memory.

"And you never met anyone that could resist the allure?" Draco questioned.

"I only went out that once, and no." Harry shook his head.

"We'll have to see about that in a few days then." Draco grinned.

"Yeah I guess we will but for now, it's getting late and I want to take you shopping for new clothes tomorrow. Where did you want to go? Muggle London or Diagon Alley?"

"Far away from the wizarding world for now." Draco grimaced.

Harry shrugged, "Muggle London it is then." Harry stood and started to walk towards the door. "Oh by the way, I got a tattoo you might like." Harry moved back to Draco and held out his left forearm. Nestled amongst the other various tattoos that covered the mans arm was a black skull with a snake erupting from its mouth.

Draco flinched. "Why would you think I would like that?" He hissed angrily.

Harry shrugged again. "It was the first tattoo I ever got. I'm not a death eater, never have been never will be. It's just a mark, It doesn't make me a bad person or a good person. It's just a tattoo and a tattoo doesn't make a person."

"No but what it represents does." Draco scowled.

"Did you believe in what it represented when you got it?" Harry asked "Because from what I remember you got it in order to save your mothers life therefore yours represents wanting to protect your family." Harry walked to the door and opened it. "Just think about that. Night Draco." And with that he was gone the door clicking shut behind him.

"And yet now it will only ever remind me of my cowardice." Draco whispered to himself in the dark.

When Draco got out of bed the next morning there was another outfit waiting for him. He had to wonder how Harry was able to keep sneaking in and out of his room to leave him clothes without him knowing about it. Regardless he put on the jeans and long sleeve shirt Harry wasn't in his room when Draco went to check nor was he in the kitchen. He finally came across Sirius in the living room.

"Where's Harry?" He questioned.

"In the garage. He's been in there all morning." Sirius replied shoving another mouthful of cereal in his mouth not looking away from the television.

Draco went back through the kitchen to the door that led into the garage. He'd never been in this room before but he knew that's where Harry kept his motorcycle. He opened the door and went in finding himself surrounded by atleast six Muggle cars and a few motorcycles.

Looking around he spotted Harry's legs sticking out from under one of the cars.

"Harry." He shouted from across the garage. He heard a loud bang as Harry's head came into contact with something under the car.

"Fuckin son of a bitch." Harry swore sliding out from under the car a trickle of blood already starting to run down the side of his face.

Draco flinched slightly and moved over to where the man was pulling his hair back out of the way. His eyes were a bright sky blue today.

"A little bit of warning would have been nice Draco." He spat angrily.

"A warning that I would be calling your name?" Draco raised an eyebrow in question.

"No, a warning that you were coming in. Or waiting until you were closer so you didn't have to shout." Harry sighed grabbing a dirty rag off the floor to wipe the blood off of his face. Only succeeding in smearing grease all over his face instead.

"You know that's not helping in the least right?" Draco asked trying not to laugh.

Harry growled. Or atleast that's what it sounded like to Draco and stood up going to a work bench lining the wall and grabbed a clean paper towel wiping the blood and grease off. The gash on the side of his head was about an inch long but not very deep.

"Fuckin oil pan." He swore again.

"Wha?" Draco looked confused.

"Nothing it's what I smacked my head off of when you decided to run in here yelling at the top of your lungs." Harry touched the cut hissing slightly as it closed under his touch.

"Sorry," Draco blushed slightly.

Harry heaved a deep sigh seeming to calm himself down a little. "It's okay. I tend to go into my own little world when I'm working on my baby." He looked back at the car painted in a dark shimmering purple. "I know it means absolutely nothing to you but I rebuilt her from the ground up and getting parts isn't cheap."

"Your baby?" Draco teased grinning.

"Yeah, I mean hell I don't have a man in my life. This car is my baby I spend all my free time with her spend all sorts of money on her." Harry shrugged.

"A man in your life? You're gay?" Draco blushed.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. which seemed to be a habit of his "Are you ready to go?" He then asked turning to look Draco in the eyes. Even in the span of a few minutes Harry's eyes had changed again they looked like a set of sparkling sapphires.

Draco got lost in the depths of them for a moment before coming to his senses. "Go? Oh yeah new clothes. Yeah of course." He shook his head trying to clear it before turning to leave the garage. He tripped over the door frame on the way out He felt himself falling but before he hit the unforgiving tile floor of the kitchen Harry's arms were around him pulling him back upright.

"Draco are you okay? We can wait and go another day if you aren't feeling well." Harry slowly released Draco once he was steady on his feet again.

Draco's face blushed deep red. "I'm fine!" He exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Harry questioned looking at Draco skeptically.

"Yes," He exclaimed irritated that Harry had been there to see him trip over his own two feet basically.

"Okay." Harry held up his hands in defense. "Let me go put on a clean shirt and we'll go." Harry pulled his shirt off on his way up the stairs and there was a tattoo of a set of wings done in a pale blue on Harry's back that Draco hadn't seen before.

"Pull yourself together Malfoy." Draco whispered to himself.

Harry returned not much later pulling on a jacket. "We are going into town Sirius do you need anything?" He yelled. There was a negative response of some sort from the living room and Harry led the way back into the garage. "He's stuck on Saturday morning cartoons." He explained to Draco about Sirius.

"Cartoons?" Draco asked.

"Sorry I forgot you don't know much about the muggle world." Harry unlocked the doors to a black Aston Martin Vanquish and opened Draco's door for him.

"Well what I do know doesn't exactly have me yearning to know more." Draco retorted. "It's bloody weird." He eyed the inside of the car suspiciously before getting in.

Harry laughed shutting Draco's door after the blond had situated himself and went around climbing in behind the wheel.

"It's really not so bad once you get used to it." Harry started the car and pushed a button opening the garage door.

"I'm not so sure about that." Draco looked nervously at the dash of the car.

Harry shook his head and put the windows down. "If you decide to puke do it out the window. Do not puke on my interior." And with that warning he pulled out of the garage and out onto the road.

"I am not going to puke." Draco exclaimed crossing his arms.

Harry shook his head and sped up. After a moment he reached down and turned a knob on the dash causing music to blare from the speakers.

"One of my favorite bands." Harry yelled over the volume. Before he began to drum on the steering wheel with his hands.

"You favor such noise?" Draco yelled back cringing. He really didn't know what was wrong with muggles. Vibrating motorcycles, loud noise. The car wasn't too bad but he would have still preferred the floo or apparating.

Harry turned down the radio as they pulled into the parking lot in front a huge building the sign out front advertised that it was a mall.

"Here we are." Harry said cheerfully.

"How do I get out?" Draco asked eagerly. Harry got out ignoring the question leaving Draco in the car. After a second though Harry appeared on his side of the car and opened it for him.

"I could have told you how to pull the handle I guess but where's the fun in that?"

"Indeed you make me crack up in laughter." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Well come on let's go get you a new wardrobe so you don't have to keep wearing my clothes."

"Now you're making sense." Draco smiled following Harry into the building. They walked past several stores that carried everything from books to lingerie. Finally they entered one of the stores that was full of racks of clothing.

"Would you like help or do you just want to look for yourself?" Harry questioned.

"I don't think I would look as good in clothes you picked out for me." Draco smirked.

"I wasn't going to be the one picking them out for you. Angie is a genius at this stuff though." Harry retorted leaning against a display table with his arms crossed.

"Angie?" Draco questioned.

As though she had heard her name a petite girl who looked to be in her twenties bounced around one of the racks of clothes and threw herself onto Harry.

"Phoenix!" She exclaimed as he awkwardly hugged her back. "You haven't been at the bar in forever we were beginning to think you had died!" She giggled.

"No A friend of mine came into town. This is Draco." Harry introduced.

"Hello," Draco replied scrutinizing the girl who still hadn't let go of Harry.

"Well aren't you a cutie," She giggled then turned back to Harry. "Phoenix I wish you would tell me where you get your contacts. These are the most beautiful ones I've ever seen." She sighed seeming to get lost in his eyes as Draco had earlier.

Draco coughed to hide a gag as Harry tried unsuccessfully to pry Angie off of him. "Draco here is looking for a whole new wardrobe." He finally announced. Angie heard that well enough and she released her hold on Harry favoring Draco's arm instead she grabbed the blond dragging him all over the store like a tornado with a fashion sense. In a matter of minutes Draco was being pushed into a small room with an armload of clothes to try on.

Harry had spent the entire episode laughing at Draco's face as it got redder and redder with embarrassment.

Angie even went so far as to pick out his socks and underwear for him. Then she insisted that he try on everything and walk out of the dressing room so she could see it.

"Looking good Draco." Harry chuckled when he exited wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans that were made with several rips in them and a t-shirt that said 'spooning leads to forking'.

"I do not!" Draco hissed in a low tone that Angie wouldn't overhear.

Harry took pity on him and while Draco went back into the dressing room Harry went to go talk to Angie. After a few whispered words he led her around the store pointing at different things and the next arm full of clothes she threw into the dressing room were slacks, nice button down tops, and a few long sleeve cotton shirts in dark colors. When Draco exited the room again in a pair of black slacks and a green long sleeve shirt he looked a little happier.

"There's the old Draco." Harry smiled. "Good job Angie." He winked at the girl.

"The old Draco?" The blond asked bewildered.

"I've been looking at you in my clothes for so long that I forgot you cleaned up so nicely." Harry smirked.

"Umm thank you. I guess." Draco shrugged.

"It was a compliment." Harry rolled his eyes snapping the tags off of the outfit so Draco could wear it out of the store. As well as gathering up the other items Draco wanted to keep. They made it to the counter before Harry turned to ask.

"Now did you want a sweatshirt of your own or would you like to keep borrowing mine?"

"Uhm." Draco blushed.

"It's okay Draco you can keep wearing mine." Harry chuckled paying the bill after the clothes had been rung up and bagged.

The two stopped for lunch at a little cafe down the street before heading home and Draco ran upstairs to put all of his new clothes away. Harry stayed in the garage tinkering with his 'baby' until time fore dinner.

They ordered out again because Sirius could tell Harry was feeling run down after his day of shopping and working on his car.

Sunday rolled around and Harry was at the bar all day. Draco couldn't help but feel like the other male was avoiding him and he mentioned it to Sirius Sunday night after Harry locked himself in his room.

"Don't take it personally Draco the full moon is tomorrow night. He gets kind of distant sometimes." Was all Sirius would tell him. It still bothered Draco though and he spent most of the night tossing and turning trying to figure out what he had done to make Harry ignore him.

Draco slept later than normal on Monday and by the time he got out of bed Harry had already left for work. He moped around and watched TV waiting for Harry to get home and when six o'clock rolled around and Harry still hadn't made it home Draco questioned Sirius again.

"When is Harry coming home from work? Was he going to the bar afterward?"

Sirius looked up at him confused. "He didn't go to work today."

"Why? Where is he then?" Draco demanded.

"The transformation started early this morning. He's in his room he's been there all day." Sirius replied.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Draco exclaimed.

"I figured you knew, otherwise I assumed you would have asked." Sirius shrugged.

"Okay, Thanks anyway." Draco rolled his eyes and ran out of the room taking the stairs two at a time. He slowed down once he reached the hallway and walked to Harry's room. He didn't know rather he should knock or not so he stood there motionless for a minute.

"Come in Draco." Came a deep musical voice from inside the room. Draco opened the door and stepped inside closing the door behind him. Harry was sitting on his bed a set of sky blue wings closed halfway around him shielding the rest of the raven haired man from view.

"I thought you were at work." Draco announced seeming to want to explain why he hadn't come to see Harry all day.

"No, I took today off." Harry brought the wings back around behind him so that Draco could see him fully. His skin was a milky white that seemed to have a silver glow to it. All of the tattoos had disappeared he was flawless in every way. Harry wore only a pair of jeans so that his pale toned chest was exposed to the moonlight which seemed to be amplified in the room. His eyes were still blue but they were an icy blue that seemed to glow. "For obvious reasons." He smiled.

"I can see, Though I can't see why you would feel the need to hide away in your room though." Draco crossed his arms.

"I wasn't hiding this time. But having a pair of wings rip out of your back hurts a little bit. I've been resting most of the day." Harry explained flapping the appendages back and forth creating a breeze.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"I would be better if you would actually come in instead of standing by the door acting like you're going to run at any minute." Harry smiled softly.

Draco blushed. "Sorry I didn't know what to expect when I came in." He moved over to the bed calmly sitting down and looking around Harry's room.

"Well am I everything you imagined I would be then?" Harry asked peering into Draco's gray eyes with his own electric blue ones.

"I'm not sure if I should feed your ego anymore than it already has been, but I guess I can see why Sirius reacted as he did. You do look gorgeous, I'll admit that." Draco replied with his heartbeat thumping in his ears.

"It's not feeding my ego. I only look like this for about three days out of the month, then I go back to being normal Harry Black." Harry shrugged causing his wings to rustle, truly not seeing the big deal.

"You hate it don't you? That's why you try and differentiate your appearance so much during the rest of the month." Draco smiled softly.

"All I've ever wanted was to be normal like everyone else. I do I hate it I wish the elder protectors had just let me die." Harry sighed.

"Don't say that!" Draco admonished.

"Why not?"

"You had another chance at life where many others didn't, and you simply just hate it, instead of taking that opportunity and turn in into something good, for yourself and for others." Draco replied.

"No, It's not like that. I'm grateful for still having a life to live. I just wish it hadn't had to be like this. I'm not normal. I'll never be able to have that special someone. I'll never have a family. Even if I could find someone who understands.. this." Harry motioned to his wings. "How will I know they love me and not the allure I put off."

"What allure?" Draco questioned.

"Didn't you see the way Angie grabbed me? It's like that all the time, everyone wants to be my friend or wants to be near me no matter what time of the month it is." Harry's wings rustled in irritation at the thought.

"Really?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "And what am I then? Chopped Liver?"

Harry looked startled for a moment. "It doesn't effect you does it?"

"How should it affect me?" Draco asked looking puzzled.

"Well just the fact that you're sitting here having a conversation with me proves part of it. Anyone else would have already tried to jump my bones." Harry smirked. "Then again only gay men are affected by me in that way or that's how it seemed anyway."

"Who says I'm not gay?" Draco asked.

"You never said either way and I'm not one to assume." Harry shrugged.

"Sure you're not." Draco smirked.

"I already know that you are so there's no need for assumptions." Harry replied grinning.

"I never said I was though so it would be an assumption."

"It's only an assumption if I'm wrong and I don't think I'm wrong." Harry retorted pulling his wings around him hiding in them.

"Of course the golden boy wouldn't think he was wrong. When was he ever." Draco rolled his eyes.

"Lots of times actually." Harry replied from behind his feathery shield.

"Yes, I was being sarcastic Potter." Draco sighed.

"The Slytherin ice prince being sarcastic? Who would have thought it possible." Harry teased folding back his wings again.

"Don't get too frisky scarhead, it doesn't become you." Draco retorted haughtily.

"Don't get frisky you say?" Harry placed and finger on his chin in thought before getting a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"And now should be the time that I cower in fear Potty? You'll have to do better than that." Draco rolled his eyes.

Harry nodded his head seemingly in rejection. Then without any warning he leaped forward tackling Draco off the bed. He was sure to wrap his wings around behind the blond to cushion his fall. Then began tickling him.

"Wha? No," Draco began laughing and twisting around trying to get away from Harry. Harry pinned the blond down with one hand continuing to tickle him with the other.

"Say please." Harry laughed.

Draco continued laughing twisting around on the floor. "Nev.. Never." He panted.

"I'm not going to stop until you say please." Harry teased getting his cold hands up under the hem of Draco's shirt tickling his bare skin.

"The only time I'll ever say please." Draco panted out of breath. "Is if it is followed by don't stop."

Harry quit tickling the blond surprised by his words. He felt the energy crackling in the air but wasn't sure if Draco could. He licked his lips wetting them looking at the man pinned underneath of him. Harry had no idea what was going on he leaned forward bringing his face closer to Draco's. Harry placed his hand on Draco's arm not realizing he had done it until a static shock made him draw back.

Harry's eyes went wide with shock as he looked from his hand to Draco's arm.

"I'm sorry Draco, I didn't know that I could. I didn't know it was possible." Harry shook his head and stood up pacing gracefully around the room with his wings wrapped protectively around him.

Draco unable to figure out what was going on looked down to where Harry had been touching him. His dark mark was gone.

"You.." Draco's eyes became misty and he choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry Draco, I don't know what else to say." Harry bit his lip nervously.

"You're sorry?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"I took something away from you without your permission." Harry replied.

"I'm not sorry," Draco looked at his arm relief showing in his eyes.

"So, you aren't mad at me?" Harry asked.

"No! You don't know how long I've wanted that blasted mark gone. I've tried everything and you just..." Draco looked up at him tears in his eyes.

"You're welcome?" Harry asked still uncertain holding his arms out for a hug.

"Thank you." Draco chuckled allowing a few tears to stream down his cheeks, He approached Harry accepting the hug. Harry smiled allowing his wings to encompass them both.

"So, Under what circumstances would you say, Please don't stop?" Harry smirked.

"You prat." Draco laughed smacking Harry good naturedly on the arm. Before wrapping his arms tighter around Harry's waist letting his head rest on The brunettes shoulder.

Harry knew at that very moment that he was glad the elder protectors had given him this gift and he swore to use it to protect the blond in his arms at all costs.


	6. Chapter 6

Draco woke up and blinked looking around, he wasn't in his room but he couldn't exactly be sure of where he was the room was pitch black. For a moment Draco was scared maybe they had thrown him back in Azkaban. But this didn't smell like Azkaban and there were no insane mutterings to be heard. There was also the fact that he was lying on a very comfortable bed. Draco turned his head into the pillow and inhaled deeply.

The scent was familiar Tobacco and cologne. He figured it out then, he was in Harry's room. He had fallen asleep there the night before.

Draco reached his arm out feeling to see if Harry was in the bed. When he confirmed he was alone he let out a deep sigh. The savior of the wizarding world had become his own personal savior. Draco couldn't even see his arm but he still could feel where the dark mark had once been. It was truly gone.

Draco laughed out loud and sat up swinging his feet out over the edge of the bed. As soon as his feet touched the floor the room lit up so he could see his way to the door.

Draco shook his head at the clever bit of magic and went to his room to take a shower and get dressed.

Harry said he never left his room during the full moon cycle and Draco was curious to know where he was.

The house was empty and quiet when Draco ventured downstairs and the blond had no idea how to go about using the stove to make himself breakfast. He opened the cabinet for cereal only to find Sirius had eaten it all.

Draco looked at the door leading to the garage wondering if maybe Harry was in there. That seemed to be where he went when he wanted to be alone. He made his way over to the door and stood there a moment before turning the handle and opening the door.

Harry was indeed in the garage. Wearing nothing but a pair of low hanging blue jeans. His skin was still flawless and unmarked. His abs had beads of sweat running down them. Harry turned to look at Draco shifting the weight of the black circle he was carrying to the other hand.

"Morning Draco." He smiled a blindingly white smile. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah until I woke up." Draco huffed walking in and hopping up on a work bench.

"Why what happened when you woke up?" Harry asked carrying the tire over to his 'baby' and sitting down next to it.

"It was pitch black I couldn't see anything for a moment I though I was back in Azkaban." Draco fidgeted uncomfortably. He didn't like thinking about that dreadful place, let alone talking about it.

"I'm sorry Dray for now on I'll cancel the spell for you." Harry grunted pulling the old tire off of the car.

"And just what makes you think there will be a next time?" Draco smirked raising an eyebrow.

Harry rose gracefully to his feet wiping the grease from his hands on his jeans. He moved over to where Draco sat on the work bench and placed himself in between Draco's legs.

"You mean you don't want there to be a next time?" Harry whispered letting his breath ghost over Draco's face. "You don't remember what happened last night do you?" Harry then questioned.

Draco shook his head slowly seemingly lost in the fathomless depths of Harry's eyes.

Harry's face fell slightly and he moved quickly back over to the car sinking down next to the tire again.

"What happened last night?" Draco asked blinking rapidly trying to realign his though process.

"Nothing Draco I was just messing with you." Harry replied gruffly with a frown on his face his forehead creased. Draco opened his mouth to argue but Harry picked up a large plastic thing with a metal circle on the end of it. When he pulled the trigger on the thing it made an incredible racket.

Harry used this thing to put on the silver things that went to the tire while Draco watched on still confused by Harry's mood swings.

"I thought the moon was supposed to get rid of your pms." He commented when Harry finally put the loud contraption down.

"I still have two more nights Draco." Harry retorted going to lean in under the hood of the car. "Just a few more parts and it'll be done." He then murmured to himself. "And of course I didn't think to pick them up before hand." He then groaned.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked hoping Harry would be more willing to talk to him if it was about his 'baby'.

"I only need a few more parts to finish the car and I'm going to have to wait until the full moon is over to go get them." Harry frowned again going to the refrigerator and getting a beer.

"Where do you get them?" Draco questioned.

"The auto parts store a few blocks away." Harry looked at him. "Why?"

"I could go pick them up for you." Draco shrugged. "I could use the fresh air." Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before deciding.

"Yeah sure why not?" He picked up a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote down what he needed and handed it to the blond. "It's six blocks down and three or four blocks over." Harry pointed as he explained to Draco where he was going. "Ask for Max. Tell him it's for Phoenix. He'll put it on my tab." Harry handed over the list and watched Draco head off down the street.

Draco found the parts shop without much of an issue and timidly asked for Max. A large gruff looking man with a large mustache appeared around the corner covered in tattoos.

"What can I do ya fer?" He asked.

Draco slid the paper across the counter. "Phoenix asked me to come pick this up for him." He squeaked.

"Ah, wondered when he'd be ready fer these." Max smiled going to the back of the store. He came back up with a few small boxes and put them in a bag. "Is it going on his tab?"

Draco nodded his head taking the bag. "Thank you." He whispered heading quickly from the door. It wasn't until he had made it outside he realized how institutionalized he had become locked away from the world for so long.

Draco started his track home lost in his thoughts. He only had a few blocks left to go when he was ambushed and pushed into an alley way the bag of parts hit the ground with a thud and a clank and Draco was left looking into the blood shot eyes of an extremely scruffy looking man. The man was holding him against the side of the building by the neck of Harry's jacket.

Draco gave himself a mental kick when his first concern was that this crazy man would damage Harry's jacket.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing?" The man asked coughing in Draco's face in an attempt to laugh. "Isn't he boys?"

Draco then noticed the two other men with him both looking about as bad off as the first. Draco then realized these must be homeless people. He had only ever heard stories of them and he would have liked to have kept it that way. These men looked worse for wear than some of the inmates in Azkaban.

"What do you want from me?" Draco asked trying to sound as tough as he could. Which was laughable he had never been big and he has barely regained the weight he had lost while locked up.

"We want your money is all." The man smiled showing yellow teeth.

"I don't have any." Draco almost sighed in relief. Money was what they wanted and he didn't have any they would let him go. Oh how wrong he was.

"Don't lie to me boy. Those fancy clothes, you just walked out of one of the most expensive auto parts stores in town. They only deal in classic parts. A pretty penny they cost." The man looked over his shoulder at the other two. "See we can do this the easy way where you give us your money and we let you go, or we do it the hard way where we take it and no one ever sees you again."

This was where Draco began to panic and squirm. "I haven't got any money let go of me!" He yelled.

"The hard way it is then." The man shrugged turning and pushing Draco towards the other two. One grabbed him holding his arms behind his back while the other offered a swift blow to the stomach.

Draco doubled over in pain wondering where his patronus was now.

Harry had just made himself a sandwich and taken the first bite when his shoulder blades began to tingle and itch. He shrugged trying to ignore it his wings had never come out during the day and there was no reason for them to now.

The itch quickly turned into a burning pain that made Harry want to scream he stood and moved away from the table knowing what was coming even though he didn't know why. In a matter of moments his wings had burst through his skin and simultaneously he saw an image of Draco in his head.

With a growl Harry took off at a run out the door and leaped into the sky. He had never flown on his wings before and it was amazing. He was almost sorry he had a mission and couldn't enjoy this more. It had been ages since he had been on a broom.

Draco's well being took priority and Harry took off like a bullet. He arrived shortly after to find Draco lying on the ground three men taking turns kicking at him.

"Let him go." Harry demanded stretching his wings out to full span. "Or pay the price." Harry's voice was menacing and the men didn't dare to argue with him.

"Are you an angel?" The one who had grabbed Draco in the first place asked.

" No, I'm your worst fucking nightmare." Harry replied with a sneer using magic to pick the man up and throw him into the wall. The man fell to the ground slumped over. "Any more brilliant questions?" Harry glared at the two men still standing. A wet spot formed in the crotch of ones jeans and a foul smell suggested one or the other had crapped their pants. Harry wanted to laugh but held it back. There would be time for that later.

He quickly grabbed his bag from the parts store and cradled Draco gently in his arms before taking to the air again.

Draco opened his eyes peering up at his raven haired savior. "See we should travel like this more often."

Harry shook his head. "I just saved your life and you want to bitch about travel methods?"

"No, I'm not bitching this time. This time I like the method." He retorted.

They made it back to the house and Harry helped a blushing Draco strip down to his boxers before using potions spells and a little patronus magic to heal the damage that was done.

"You're still going to be a bit sore but the damage had mostly been repaired. A hot bath will probably help with that though." Harry crossed his arms over his chest leaning against the door frame.

"So is that why I needed a patronus?" Draco asked. "To keep people from mugging me?"

Harry laughed a musical sound escaping his throat.

"I seriously doubt I would have been brought back from the dead to save you from a mugging that probably wouldn't have occurred if I had been left dead." Harry shook his head. "When the time comes we will know why you were assigned a Patronus and why it was me of all people. Until then, why worry about it." With a final shrug Harry turned and left presumably to go finish working on his car.

Draco sighed. Harry was right but that didn't stop him from wondering why he deserved his protector.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry finished what he could on his car before sunset and headed into the house for a shower. He didn't see Draco anywhere and shrugged the man had had a rough day and had probably turned in early. Harry didn't blame him. The thing that upset the raven haired man was that Draco couldn't remember what had happened the night before and Harry didn't know if he should tell him or not. There wasn't exactly a rule book or a code of conduct on being a human patronus.

Harry went to his room and opened the balcony doors the sun was beginning to set and he would once again be spending the night feeding on moon light. He hoped Sirius and Draco would be able to accomplish dinner without him.

He went to the bathroom and stripped down stepping into the shower to wash off the grease and oil marring his perfect complexion. While he stood there letting the water run over him he thought back to the night before. After he had removed Draco's dark mark the boy had cuddled up to him like a forgotten puppy. They had talked for a while about anything and everything. Harry's car, Draco's parents and they had talked about school each giving their opinion on why they had never gotten along.

Eventually Draco had fallen asleep and Harry wrapped his wings safely around the two of them watching the blond sleep.

He had been off in his own world thinking when Draco's eyes had fluttered open and looked deep into his.

"You are truly beautiful. Inside and out. You always have been." The blond had smiled and had kissed him.

Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts and finished his shower. The moon was glowing brightly when he returned to his room and Harry went to the balcony with his towel wrapped around his waist breathing deeply. The tingling in his back began slowly turning into a dull burning itching sensation and finally his wings burst free through the skin. Harry gripped the banister hissing in pain not hearing anyone enter the room until There was a gasp from behind him and Harry turned to see Draco standing there mouth open in shock.

"I'm sorry." Draco muttered. "I knocked but you didn't answer. I just wanted to see if you wanted dinner. Sirius said you normally don't eat but I wanted to make sure."

The blush that formed on the blonds cheeks was very becoming and Harry smiled. "Thank you for your concern Draco, but Sirius is right I only feed on moonlight this time of the month. But you should go have dinner. You are still too skinny."

"Yes mother," Draco rolled his eyes teasing. "Is it okay if I come back?"

"Of course. I'll be here." Harry joked turning back to lean on the banister. As he stood there the light of the moon seemed to get brighter and brighter. Harry backed away as the light got closer until he saw three very familiar figures approaching seemingly walking across thin air until they stood on the balcony with him. Harry blushed realizing he was still only in his towel.

"You have done well so far young one." The sentient being smiled at him. "You have saved the one we predicted and have grown close to him even."

"You do not have to be alone young one." The second being spoke. "We have offered you another gift. The one who is not affected by your beauty is the one you will spend your life with."

"He is already quite taken with you even if he does not remember." The third added.

"Draco? Are you serious? I mean am I supposed to tell him what happened? Or is he supposed to figure it out on his own? What am I supposed to do here?" Harry fired off several questions.

"You will know when the time comes what you must do." One spoke before vanishing.

"His faith lies in you as yours will in him." The second replied cryptically before vanishing as well.

"He has not forgotten he has simply chosen not to remember." The last winked before going the way the others had.

"No!" Harry yelled. "This isn't fair come back and answer my questions!"

"Harry? Are you okay?" Draco placed his hand on the mans shoulder nearly being beaten to death by his wings as he spun around to face him.

"Draco!" Harry exclaimed. "The sentient beings. The one's who gave me the gift. They were here! They said that you. That I. Well we..." Harry wasn't sure what to say so instead he grabbed Draco pulling him close and kissed him. When he let go Draco took a step back his eyes wide and touched his lips. He looked at Harry confused for a moment before wrapping his arms around the brunettes neck bringing their lips together again.

"Draco?" Harry panted slightly pulling away until their noses were touching.

"Hmm." Draco murmured in response his eyes closed.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?"

To Harry's surprise Draco stepped back and laughed a rich sound erupting from his throat. "You kiss me, we have a make out session on your balcony with you wearing nothing but a towel. And you are asking for a date?"

"Yes, I am asking for a date. So maybe I went about things ass backwards but none the less. What do you say?" Harry huffed in annoyance.

"I say yes, yes I will go on a date with you." Draco shook his head laughter still shining in his eyes.

"Alright then." Harry went to his room to put on a pair of shorts Draco waited for him outside. When he returned Draco turned to look at him a smirk on his face.

"You know you really are doing this backwards. Normally you ask someone on a date, then you kiss them. Then you ask them to move in with you. But normal just isn't good enough for you is it?"

"Nope, Never has been. Better get used to it Malfoy." Harry laughed picking the blond up and throwing him over his shoulder.

"Put me down Black!" Draco screamed until Harry threw him down on the bed.

"Bout time you got my name right." Harry laughed sitting down next to him.

"Yeah well, Like I said you'll always be Potter to me." Draco shrugged.

"Yeah well, Like _I_ said, you will always be a prat to me Draco Malfoy." Harry retorted.

"But I'm your prat." Draco stuck out his tongue before curling into Harry's side.

"That you are." Harry agreed quietly as Draco's breathing evened out and he fell asleep.

AN- For those of you who read all of my stories, I'm sorry for the short filler chapters but I swear they will be worth it once I get back into the groove of my stories. Thank you for understanding and even more so for reading. The next update won't take as long and I'm sorry for my long absence. Anyway as always if you recognize it it isn't mine I'm just playing with it. Read and review please.

Until next time.

Happy reading.


	8. Chapter 8

AN- Sorry for the long wait folks but here is the next chapter now WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS DRARRY SEX. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT. Now then. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter I don't own anything you recognize. Read and Review!

Draco paced back in forth in front of his mirror combing his hair again. It was Friday and as soon as Harry got home from work they would be going on their date. Draco hated to admit it but he was nervous and he felt stupid because of it.

'Come on you've known him forever and you've been living with him. Hell you've been sleeping in his bed the past two nights.' he kept telling himself but none the less he had showered, gotten dressed, brushed his hair to perfection, changed his clothes, combed his hair, changed his clothes again and brushed his hair once more.

"Merlin! I'm a bloody girl." Draco swore at his mirror.

"No, if that were the case we wouldn't be going on a date."

Draco spun around to face Harry who was leaning lazily against the door frame in his clothes from work. His jeans were splattered with grease and his shirt had a rip in it. His face held a sheen of sweat and there was a spot of grease on his chin.

Draco couldn't help shaking his head with a chuckle. "If you're going like that I feel overdressed." Draco commented walking over to wipe the grease from the man's face.

"Of course not I just got home." Harry laughed. "Just wanted to see how close you were to being ready."

Harry put his hands behind his back to prevent getting Draco's clothes dirty and bent down for a quick kiss. "You look wonderful. I'll be ready in just a few let me jump in the shower and we will head out."

Draco nodded and went back to pacing in front of the mirror still debating on changing his clothes again.

Finally he decided against it. I Harry thought he looked good he would leave it alone. Sirius was once again glued to the T.V but he looked up long enough to smirk at Draco.

"Going on a date with my little boy huh?" He teased.

Draco blushed profusely and tried to stutter out and answer before being rescued by Harry who came down the stairs in a pair of loose fitting leather pants and a black button down shirt. His boots Draco was pretty sure were made of dragon hide.

"Leave him alone Sirius and don't wait up we'll be out a while." Harry shook his head grabbing Draco's hand.

"I still feel overdressed." Draco snorted his own black slacks and blue button down shirt seeming out of place with Harry's biker motif.

Harry rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand Draco was in a pair of black jeans instead of slacks.

"Better?"

Draco nodded allowing himself to be lead to the garage. Looking around at the different modes of transportation the room offered.

"Can we take the mobersicle?" Draco asked biting at his lip nervously. The machine had startled him before the vibrating sensation being a bit much but it had been exhilarating none the less and he wanted to try it again.

"It's called a motorcycle Dray but yeah we can take it." Harry laughed handing the blonde a helmet and a leather jacket before putting one on himself. Harry climbed on to the bike first before helping Draco climb on behind him.

Harry put up the kickstand and Draco gripped him around the waist probably a little tighter than necessary as they backed out and took off down the driveway and out onto the road. Draco couldn't help but grin at the looks they received as they flew down the motorway weaving in and out of traffic.

Finally they took an exit off of the motorway and pulled up to the valet parking of an upscale looking restaurant.

The valet took the bike running his hands lovingly over the handlebars.

"Steal it and you will regret it." Harry hissed putting his arm around Draco's waist pulling the blond into his side leading him inside.

A pompous looking host sneered at them when they entered and stepped forward.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, I have a reservation for two." Harry replied with a brilliant smile.

"No, no, no. I believe you are confused. The pub is down the street." The host shook his head.

"Let me clarify." Harry said more forcefully this time. "I have a reservation under Phoenix Black."

Suddenly the host's face paled and he tripped over himself to shake Harry's hand.

"Mr. Black sir. My apologies. I'd heard you would be here tonight but I thought.. well it doesn't matter what I thought let me show you to your table." The host bustled away leading the men up a set of wide stairs and through a very regal looking dining room and out onto a small balcony with a candle lit table set for two.

Harry helped Draco with his jacket and then pulled the blonds chair out for him, handing both jackets to the host he waited until Draco was seated and pushed him in next to the table before seating himself.

Menus were already laid out on the table and Draco flipped his open nervously before looking away and looking out over the rail of the balcony. The view was phenomenal the city lights and the shadows of the buildings were amazing.

Feeling eyes on him he glanced back to find Harry staring at him with a soft smile on his face.

"What?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, you are like a kid on Christmas. You would think that Draco Malfoy has never experienced the finer things in life." Harry shook his head opening his own menu.

"No, I've just finally learned not to take them for granted." Draco replied quietly before adding a little louder. "What was up with the host? One minute he's kicking us out the next he's groveling at your feet."

"Oh, I own the restaurant." Harry blushed slightly. "I guess he just wanted to keep his job."

The waiter soon came and the men enjoyed their meal of lobster bisque soup, and filet mignon with a baked potato and asparagus sprouts.

Harry was of course a good cook but this was amazing everything was cooked to perfection and Draco didn't think he would be able to move when they finished let alone climb on the back of a bike.

They sat in companionable silence after the meal sipping glasses of white wine and looking at the city scape allowing the food to settle.

"Will there be any room for dessert?" The waiter asked upon returning.

"No, Thank you though." Harry waved off the dessert and handed the waiter a few folded bills. "Keep the change and thank you again."

They collected their jackets and stepped outside while the valet brought the bike around. Harry looked it over briefly to make sure everything was okay.

"Wanna sit in front of me instead?" Harry asked as Draco prepared to clamber on.

"Can I do that?" He replied perplexed.

"If you were any bigger than you are no but as it stands yes." Harry laughed a musical sound that made the blond smile.

He got on in front of Harry loving the way tattooed arms encased him on either side keeping him safe as Harry started the bike and they took off into the night again. Draco wanted to ask what their next destination was but through the helmets and over the roar of the bike he didn't think Harry would hear him anyway so he remained silent.

Their journey didn't take very long this time before they were pulling into a park the trees and swing sets looked eerie in the dark and Draco stayed close to Harry's side as the walked up a little hill. In the distance Draco saw shadows disappear over the other side of the hill and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Calm down, They were setting something up for me." Harry squeezed the blonds hand comfortingly.

He saw what Harry meant when they reached the very top of the hill. There was a blanket spread out under the stars and a picnic basket was sitting in the middle of it. Harry sat down on the blanket pulling Draco down with him and pulled two wine glasses out of the basket. Followed by a bottle of wine Harry blew the dust off of the bottle and uncorked it pouring them each a glass of the sweet red liquid and leaned back on his elbows sipping it.

"So, What are we doing out here?" Draco asked unable to help his curiosity.

"Just wait for it." Harry replied pointing at the sky above. Draco had no idea what he meant and wondered if the man had finally lost his mind but settled for laying down lounging against Harry's chest staring at the sky with him.

It only took about ten minutes to figure out what he was waiting for as a colorful burst of light lit up the sky. Draco had never seen muggle fireworks before that didn't take shapes or dance across the sky like wizarding ones did but the bright bursts of light were beautiful all the same.

"Thank you." Draco whispered. As the finale began his voice barely audible over the loud bangs of the fireworks.

"For what?" Harry looked down at him with his lopsided grin.

"Everything." Draco replied. "Saving me, taking me in, bringing me out tonight. Everything." He finished lamely.

"There is nothing to thank me for Draco. I'm glad I did all of it. I just wish we could of figured out we didn't hate each other sooner."

"I don't want tonight to end." Draco sighed.

"It doesn't have to yet." Harry replied grabbing the blond pulling him on top of him. Draco squealed in surprise and Harry began to laugh before he started tickling the blond to get him to do it again.

"Harry stop!" Draco shouted in between laughter fighting to get away which resulted in both of them rolling around on the ground wrestling playfully.

Neither noticed they had rolled off the blanket until they were tumbling down the hill in a tangle of arms and legs.

The arrived at the bottom Draco landing on top of Harry both laughing and out of breath. Looking down into Harry's eyes which had turned the ethereal shade of blue Draco had only seen when Harry was in full formation. He found himself lost in them as he usually did and didn't realize Harry had even moved until the brunettes lips were on his own kissing him.

They stayed that way for what felt like eternity and even longer before they pulled apart for air. Draco cheeks heated as he blushed at the position they were in and Harry seemed to notice his discomfort helping him to stand before getting to his feet as well.

"Would you like to go to the pub? I can teach you to play pool." The patronus offered. After a moments hesitation Draco nodded and followed Harry quietly back to the bike.

They arrived outside of a rundown looking building with dozens of bikes parked outside of it. Harry's was by far the nicest looking one there but then Draco didn't know much about the things.

When they entered the building everyone stopped and stared at them a moment before people flooded around Harry.

The same loud obnoxious music Harry had played in the car going shopping blared throughout the place and people were milling all over the place dancing, drinking and hitting balls around a table with a stick. This must be the pool thing Harry had told him about.

"Hey Phoenix? What'll it be?" The bartender yelled over the noise sitting a case on the bar. Harry grabbed Draco's hand pulling him through the crowd of people fighting to speak with him to the bar and spoke to the bartender a moment before handing Draco a glass of amber liquid that looked like firewhiskey.

It even tasted almost like firewhiskey it was just smoother. It didn't burn going down as much. As he finished that one Harry put another one in his hand it was a dark green and smelled like licorice and apparently tasted like it too he shook his head in distaste.

Meanwhile Harry had pulled out two long sticks from the case on the bar and screwed them together.

"Come on Trish will bring more drinks over as we need them let's play." Harry coaxed leading Draco to one of the tables that wasn't being used.

Harry began by teaching Draco how to properly hold the stick which was called a cue. He went on to teach him the basics of how to rack, and break and what it meant to scratch. After the blonde got it down it was a lot of fun and though he couldn't beat Harry he usually only had a ball or two left on the table when Harry did win.

He had lost count of how many shots he had though he noticed Harry had quit drinking long before and was now having soda. Finally countless games in Draco was able to block Harry's last shot for the eight well enough to cause him to scratch losing the game.

"Wooo! I win!" Draco slurred jumping around excitedly.

"Good job babe." Harry laughed taking his cue apart putting it back in the case and carrying back to the bar to pay the tab. While he was gone Draco stood looking at the table doing his best to think about the mathematics of the game in his drunken stupor when someone walked up behind him grabbing his ass firmly and not letting go.

At first he was getting ready to reach around and smack Harry but realized Harry was still at the bar. A stranger had him.

"Let go of me you!" Draco growled sounding more like a playful kitten, But Harry heard and turned around stalking back to where Draco and the strange man who had a hold of him were. It was almost frightening watching Harry storm across the room like a tornado ripping through everything in his path. His eyes once again electric blue.

"Let. Go. Of . Him . Now." He seethed but the man simply pulled Draco against his chest trapping him with his arms.

"But Blondie wants to stay here with me. So why don't you run along and play and leave us alone?" The gruff man laughed in Harry's face.

It was like a storm cloud formed around Harry and Draco somehow knew what was coming. Harry's skin began to glow, his hair blew about his face in a nonexistent wind storm and without warning his wings ripped through his shirt.

As soon as the wings appeared everyone in the room froze like they had all been put on pause. Draco quickly struggled out of the man's grasp and ran to Harry looking around the room in awe.

"Patronus thing?" He asked the still seething Harry who calmed down enough to pull his wings back in and pull his jacket on over his bare chest.

"I guess. I didn't know I was doing it." He smirked. "Come on let's get out of here before it wears off."

The two ran from the bar laughing and got back on the bike. Draco had gotten used to it and rather enjoyed the sensation of the wind whipping past him. He liked it even better when he sat in front of Harry.

Giggling a little Draco scooted back against Harry's chest rubbing his arse into Harry's crotch at the same time. Harry swerved a little bit as a shiver ran through his body but had no other reaction so Draco repeated the motion. Again another swerve and suddenly Harry's voice was in his helmet like a radio.

"Draco, if you keep that up we are going to crash." He warned.

Draco stayed still after that but a self-satisfied smirk crossed his face feeling the hardness of Harry against his bum.

When they made it back to the garage Harry yanked his helmet off and Draco took his off blushing hoping he wasn't in trouble. He guessed not when Harry began placing feather light kisses up and down Draco's neck taking his earlobe into his mouth sucking on it.

A moan escaped Draco's throat followed by a groan of disappointment when Harry got off of the bike. He went to lean against the work table breathing heavily his eyes the color of sapphires now. Draco went to join him unzipping the taller man's jacket and running his hand over chiseled abs.

With a hiss Harry reached around to cup Draco's ass in his hands lifting him up. Draco wrapped his legs around Harry's waist as their lips crashed together.

The world around Draco was lost he vaguely recognized the kitchen when Harry kicked the door open and remembered the stairs flashing by as their lips separated and Harry's mouth began kissing and nipping at Draco's neck.

He was only slightly surprised when Harry dropped him on the bed in his room and tossed his jacket to the floor.

Draco sat up and motioned to Harry with his finger grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Harry came close enough for Draco to undo his pants pushing them to the floor. The blond then leaned forward licking the tip of Harry's erection.

Harry grabbed the post of the bed for support as his mate slowly began to suck his penis into his mouth little by little until the entire length was being deep throated. In a last moment of coherency he threw up a silencing spell. He was pretty sure Sirius wouldn't want to hear any of this.

Harry felt himself coming undone far too soon and stepped away almost laughing at the confused look on Draco's face.

"I want you to have some fun too love." Harry whispered pulling him to his feet unzipping the jacket he still wore and sliding it off of his shoulder until it to hit the floor. His shirt soon followed suit and Harry began attacking Draco's neck and chest with his mouth while unbuttoning his pants letting them slide to the floor as well.

Somehow they ended up in a tangle on the bed and Draco not caring that he was behaving like a whore spread his legs in invitation.

"Someone is eager." Harry teased using a bit of patronus magic to make sure Draco wouldn't feel any pain.

"Eager for you yes." Draco agreed his eyes dilated both from alcohol and lust.

Harry smirked sticking a finger into the blond then adding another he scissored his fingers a moment before thrusting them all the way in.

Draco's back arched off the bed with a cry of pleasure Harry removed his fingers before lining his aching erection up and pushing slowly into his mate. Causing Draco to whimper and moan his name with each thrust.

Harry kept his pace slow and steady smiling when Draco began thrusting his hips in response urging him to go faster. The raven haired man wrapped his fist around Draco's cock pumping in time with his own movements in and out picking up the pace.

Draco saw fireworks and they had nothing to do with the ones they had seen in the park. This was pure bliss and ecstasy.

Without warning he arched off the bed coming all over his own stomach as well as Harry's hand and while he was riding out his orgasm the tightening of his muscles around Harry sent the patronus over the edge with a cry of "Draco!" He released deep within the blond his wings unfurled seeming to fill the room with their grandeur.

"Fuck." Draco panted as Harry pulled out and lay down beside of him after cleaning them both up. "You are amazing." He snuggled against his former enemy allowing the feathery softness of Harry's wings to embrace him wrapping he and Harry in their own cocoon their own little world. They were only too happy to stay there.

Sometime later, Harry guessed it was morning Sirius began knocking frantically on the door. Harry opened his eyes a little and rubbed his chin. He was on his stomach and there was a weight stretched out across his back that had nothing to do with his wings.

"Harry! Harry! Open the door!" Sirius yelled.

"Hey Dray?" Harry wiggled enough to wake the blond up. Draco making a non-committal grunt was enough to constitute awake and Harry asked. "Are both of our bums covered?"

The weight receded a second before returning.

"Mhm." Draco replied.

"Come in Sirius." Harry called out and the door banged open. Sirius stood their gob-smacked at the two naked men for a moment before remembering he was here for a reason.

"Harry, There was a mass breakout from Azkaban Prison. Ten of Voldemort's inner circle are on the loose!"


End file.
